


Color and Light

by sea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rogue Lavellan uses her stealth ability in an...interesting manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color and Light

**Author's Note:**

> DA!KINK MEME PROMPT: I'm looking for a rogue character (male or female) sexing up their male partner while using their Stealth ability. Oral, fingering, penetrative sex - anything goes. Do the male partner's bits outright disappear? Or can they still be seen in the shimmer of the stealth?  
> I hope either way, it really turns him on, until he wants to see his partner. :)
> 
> Please main characters only - like Inquisitor (any race/gender) and Inner Circle.  
> Although, I realize that sort of limits who can be used for rogues. An A!A will figure out something, right? :)

She thinks he can’t see her. He knows it. But he’s a mage and, perhaps more importantly, he’s spent much time in the fade, there’s no fooling him. He first sees the shimmer out of the corner of his eye, it’s slight, barely visible to his elven eyes, perhaps not visible at all were he human. He feels her presence more than he sees it, her warmth draws nearer to him, so close that he can smell her scent. Dirt, elfroot, crystal grace. She’s been in the gardens. It’s no surprise, it’s the place she’s happiest in Skyhold. It reminds her of travel, nature, her clan.

He feels a soft hand trail down his chest, warm, slim fingers play with the hem of his shirt, traveling down to cup him, test his reaction through his clothes. He’s already swelling beneath her fingers. He can almost feel her smile, but she doesn’t say a word. She just works to unfasten his trousers in silence. He only hears the movement of his clothes and a cool draft whistling in his ear. Under normal circumstances he might stop her, tell her how inappropriate it was. The Inquisitor using her rogue abilities in a sexual manner. But he senses a change in her. There is a boldness in her that often fails to assert itself, it’s evident now in the way she touches him, hidden from the world. He feels the warmth of arousal spread through his body as he is freed from his trousers.

His eyes fall closed as he leans back against the chair. Her fingers trail softly along his skin, slipping under his tunic to graze over the muscles of his abdomen. He sighs at the feeling, small calluses where her arrows rest against her fingers, it’s so completely _her_.

His eyes shoot open when he feels his arousal enveloped by a warm, wet heat. The sight before him almost makes him gasp louder than the sensation. His cock is surrounded by an iridescent shimmer as her mouth works it’s way up and down him. He is bewitched by the vision before him, the colors and light swirl in a way that makes him feel lightheaded, but he can’t seem to look away.

“Vhenan…” He whispers, a moan on his lips as her tongue licks up the underside of his cock. He reaches out to touch her, he feels her silky hair slip beneath his fingers. The sensation is foreign to him, feeling her but not seeing her. 

Then her warmth is gone, as quickly as it came, and he mourns the loss of her. He strains his eyes until he sees the shimmer of her silhouette, just a few feet away, and his ears pick up the sound of rustling clothes. The anticipation has him hardening even further.

She makes quick work of her clothes and her warmth returns to him, he feels the taut muscles of her thighs on the sides of his own. He has only a moment to consider before she slowly lowers herself down onto him. She feels divine, her cunt eagerly stretches to fit him. She’s tight and wet, so wet, and he doesn’t think she’s ever been so excited. She stills for a moment, both of them reveling in the feel of their coupling. The way her slick walls grip him threatens to make him lose control even now.

She lifts her hips, slamming back down as he thrusts up into her. The angle is perfect and she moans, the first sound she’s made since it all began, and it’s music to his ears. He smiles as he pulls her invisible form against his body. She’s warm, her skin ever so slick from sweat, she slides against him with ease. 

He leans forward and licks along her collar bone, biting down gently when he reaches her shoulder. She moves slowly up and down, painfully slow, achingly slow. He thrusts into her again, caressing the spot that makes her cry out, she does. But he wants to see her, see the almost pained but pleasured look on her face, the way her lips are slightly parted with her tiny moans and gasps.

“Vhenan. I want to see you.” He says finally, seemingly to the air.

“You’ll have to make me come first.” She says back and he can almost feel the smirk on her beautiful lips.

He can’t stop the laugh that bubbles up from his chest. His goal is clear.

She’s moving faster now and he thrusts into her with every stroke, his cock filling her as deep as possible. He rocks against her, rubbing her pearl against the base of him, she moans against him. She leans down and kisses the tip of his ear as her sound grow needier and her legs begin to shake.

When she topples over the edge a cloud of smoke envelopes them. It disperses quickly and he can see her, face contorted in perfect agony, skin glistening with beads of moisture. He feels her channel clench around him, draw him closer to his own end. She keeps slamming down onto him through her orgasm, groaning as her over sensitized clit continues to be stimulated.

The vision of her is too much for him. He’s so close, he feels himself swelling within her, his balls tightening against his body. She grinds against him only a few more times before he comes. She feels the groan vibrate through him as he spills himself inside her, his cock twitching against her walls as he struggles to breathe.

He pulls her against him, kissing her softly on the lips.

“I can only imagine what kind of tricks you would possess were you a mage,” Solas chuckles into her hair.

“You’re a mage…what tricks do _you_ possess?” She pulls back to look him in the face, cocking an eyebrow.

“Ah. That is a discussion for another time, ma vhenan.” He smiles, a wicked smile, and she sighs, leaning back into him.


End file.
